1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic nominal data setting method and a correction data deriving method in a visual sensor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various machines such as industrial robots, it is conventionally known to correct the position and posture of operating sections of the machine in accordance with correction data supplied from a visual sensor system which is mounted on the machine. In operating the robot, for instance, the visual sensor system detects the operating position and posture of the robot, and supplies detection data to a control section of the robot. The control section determines correction data on the basis of the detection data and reference data (hereinafter, referred to as nominal data) such as data indicative of the operating position and posture of the robot which are set beforehand when teaching to the robot is effected, and corrects the operating position and posture of the robot. Conventionally, the nominal data for correction of operation is manually set beforehand by an operator. Therefore, the nominal data setting is troublesome and must be carried out by a skilled person.